


Not going anywhere

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, POV Stiles, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsemotion, roar and damage.





	Not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what’s happened here, but today’s words somehow made me write this. So, idk, have some hurt!Derek and worried!Stiles? =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173740320557).)

The sight of the damaged porch had Stiles closing his eyes, and he could still hear the echoes of Derek’s anguished roar. He shook himself and went back inside, to where Derek was still sleeping, still unconscious. Stiles sat down to card his fingers through Derek’s hair, like he had for the past two days.

“You have to be okay soon, babe,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

“You going emotional on me, Stilinski?” Derek rasped.

“Derek?” Stiles asked stupidly, and Derek smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Derek said. “Not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
